1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a musical rhythm instrument comprising sounding bodies, especially in the form of jingles or the like, and a holding device for said sounding bodies.
2. Background Art
Musical instruments of this type are known, for example, in the form of a tambourine, which is operated or struck, respectively, with the hand.
Also known are rhythm instruments that can be operated, such as a cymbal for example, with the foot, wherein the foot, as a rule, operates a kind of pedal and this movement is then converted into the pivot movement of a stick.